The present invention relates generally to power generation and planning and more specifically to methods of supplying power to satisfy a stochastic energy demand.
Buildings and factories generally have power demands for running various equipment, as well as for operating heating and cooling systems that provide a comfortable environment for its inhabitants. Often, such buildings have electric generators and/or batteries that may be used during peak demand to generate electricity to supplement electricity supplied from electric companies. In addition, the buildings have heating and cooling units that may include chillers and/or heat storage devices as components to the heating and cooling system. Electricity generally is used to power electrical appliances, such as lights, fans, computers or electrical factories equipment, etc., as well as to provide power to the chillers of the heating and cooling systems. The electricity and heating demands of these buildings are generally stochastic, or indeterminate in nature.